The Untitled
by sarah.write.now
Summary: They were entitled kids who had everything and wanted more, who had all the status and none of what they wanted. They wanted fame and music. They wanted freedom. And so to name their band The Untitled seemed ironic and fitting. Welcome to the band.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Okay, so this is a new story that I've been working really hard on with the help of my beta, MrsMorrisonCobain. :) So tell me what you think. Oh and the reason that this story is called **_**The Untitled**_** is because the characters in this story are very "entitled" they have lots of money and they can buy whatever they want, except for Caitlyn and Jason, who have less money. It's also titled **_**The Untitled**_** because I couldn't think of a title! Fitting, huh?**

_**The Untitled**_

_**SourirexBeau**_

_**&&&**_

_**MrsMorrisonCobain**_

_New Up And Coming Band: The Untitled_

_(A Review)_

_by Lewis Geodini_

Recently I journied to Chicago on a business adventure, in search of a good ol' blues band. Because _everyone_ knows that Chicago is known for their fantastic blues joints. To my surprise, I witnessed something beautiful. No, really, beautiful. I discovered a rock band amongst a scattering of blues bands. This rock band that I found not only had the talent to go far, but it had the _marketing_ factor. Though I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Disney scooped them up and abolished their music; I gave them my card. What's this marketing factor, you ask? They have an equality thing going on. As in, each of the members are, in fact, equal. Nate Grey, the unspoken leader of the band, sings, plays drums, guitar, keyboard, and piano. Instrument wise, he's probably the most talented one in the band. But then you have Caitlyn Gellar, a young girl around the same age as Nate who told me in an interview after my discovery "I'm Nate's equal. He may be the 'leader', the one who can play practically every instrument, but when we formed this band we told each other that we were all equals, and that Nate and I would front the band. I sing, and I play bass guitar." Now as she said this I remembered seeing her onstage, _ripping up_ that bass guitar. She was _fantastic._ And her voice was deep and husky; the opposite of her speaking voice. She was great, possibly the most talented, although with Nate's instrument affinity I just can't decide. Nate and Caitlyn do, sort of, make the band. Nate and Caitlyn... that sounds very catchy, doesn't it? Now for the rest of the band. Shane Grey, Nate's brother and the drummer (unless Nate suddenly decides to takeover) is "dreamy" as some girls would say, and if Disney got a hold of them, they'd probably switch him with Nate as the new leader, just for the teen girls' sake. But that will not happen, of course. At least I hope they won't fall into the claws of Disney. And next, Jason Reed. He's the guitarist, and he's good enough, and he has real raw talent. But he seems to be the one who will take the backseat while the others take over the world. And the best news of it all? They've signed to a renowned record company.... _my _record company. Welcome to HotShot records, kids. Oh and if you were wondering the name of the band..... _The Untitled._ It has some deep meaning, too. So look them up. Really. Because they are going to be HUGE.

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

"Nate, darling, please don't chew with your mouth open." Lisa Grey said softly, fluffing her blonde hair as she chewed- with her mouth closed. It was dinner time and the Grey family was sitting down for their nightly dinner. This included Lisa's famous mashed potatoes, and the absense of Steven Grey, the father figure of the family. Shane Grey, the eldest Grey child, sat in between Nate and Lisa, and the youngest child, Lilly, was next to Nate. Lilly gave Nate a significant look, a look saying "please do not get in trouble."

"Stop suffocating me," he whined, winking at Lilly. Lisa rolled her eyes and stood up to place her plate in the sink.

"Shane, do the dishes... Lilly, please call your father and ask him why he did not attend dinner- again," Lisa said, ignoring Nate's attempt at teenage angst. Shane and Lilly did as they were told, leaving Nate alone at the table, with Lisa standing over him.

"I need room to breathe, mommy!" He cried out, stomping his feet for effect.

"Nate. Shut up." Lisa snapped. The playful sparkle in her blue eyes was gone, replaced with impatient anger. Nate looked nothing like his mother. Except for the fact that he had curly hair -inherited from Lisa- the rest of him was different. His dark hair and chocolate brown eyes were straight from his father. Shane was also dark haired and brown-eyed, but Lilly was the very image of her mother. They looked like an odd family, but none of them cared. Well, Lisa might've cared, _a little. _She just didn't show it around Steven.

"Oh please _Lisa_, I was just kidding. Chill." He replied, rolling his eyes and standing up. He pushed in his chair and dropped his plate into the sink, making a loud clanking noise. Lisa's eyes went a shade darker and she stood on her tiptoes. Nate smirked. "Still taller. Please stop trying to intimidate me... I mean, really-"

_Smack._

Lisa's hand flew through the air making a swishing sound until it connected with Nate's cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was kidding! Jesus Christ-"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain, Nathan." Lisa cut him off, she was trembling with silent anger.

"Oh mom, get over yourself. You're not religious... You had me _and _Shane before you got married. Isn't that a sin?" Nate said, rolling his eyes yet again. He had really grown to appreciate the art of the eye roll.

"Nathan Daniel Grey!" Lisa shrieked. She pushed him out of the kitchen and into the living room, sending him tumbling over the couch and onto the floor.

"Yeah, real classy mom. You're just a friggin' gift from above," he yelled. Shane came running down the stairs, Lilly trailing behind him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What...?" His voice trailed off as Nate winked and pointed at the door. Shane grinned. Nate was a _genius._ Nate and Shane nodded at Lilly, who immediately knew what to do.

She screamed.

She screamed,_ very loudly._

"Mother! Shane hit me!" She yelled.

"Shane did _what?"_ Came the obnoxious shriek from the kitchen. Lilly gave Shane and Nate the thumbs up, and with that as their cue, they left the house with a slam of the door.

After they had escaped from the hands of Lisa Grey, they went to the garage and grabbed what they had gotten themselves in a hot mess for: their instruments.

"You're a genius, dude." Shane said to Nate. "Getting us in trouble so she'd think we were running away instead of going to band practice? Brilliant."

"Yup, I know. Thank you, thank you." He said. "Now you grab the drumsticks and I'll grab Cait's bass guitar. Jason still has his, right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. And the drum set is at his house too, so lets head over there." Shane replied.

"Alright." Nate said. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed quickly. While clicking speed dial #2 he spoke to Shane. "That French test was wicked hard, dude. Mom'll be pissed."

"Why the hell did you take French? Spanish is a breeze." Shane said, scooting into the driver's seat of their mother's car. He pulled the car keys that he had stolen out of her purse from his pocket and started the car.

"Eh, French is the language of love. Maybe I'll score a few chicks." Nate said seriously. Shane busted out laughing. Finally, the person Nate had been calling answered.

"Hello?" A sweet feminine voice answered. "Aw fuck, Nate, can you puh-lease change that ringtone thingy on my phone? Cause like, my mother heard it and she's not too happy about the 'fucky ducky' song you sang..."

"Oh, Caity, you're such a lady! And why do you not know how to reset the ringtone? You're like an old woman... a really dorky old woman. You're sixteen, you should know how to work a cell phone." Nate laughed.

"Oh, Natey baby, you're such a charmer. Calling me an old woman and a dork in the same sentence? Really smooth," Caitlyn laughed.

"Who said I was trying to charm you?" Nate replied, rolling his eyes again.

"Nate don't roll your eyes it kills brain cells," Caitlyn instructed.

"How did you...? God, you're a freak," Nate said.

"Dipshit."

"Loser."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Aw, I love you too, Grey. Gotta go!"

"Er, bye..." Nate hung up and looked at Shane, who was smirking wildly. He pulled into the driveway of Jason Reed, who played guitar for their band. The Untitled, was the name of the band. For several reasons.

The first reason was thought of by Nate. In study hall, freshman year, he said, "The Untitled; it's a perfect name. Because we're all so entitled and we resent it, so obviously we should be called 'The Untitled'."

The second reason was thought of by a slightly stupid Jason. "Well I can't really think of a name, so 'The Untitled' works perfectly!"

But back to the present, where Shane was teasing a red-faced Nate.

"You know, relationships in bands never work out. Look at No Doubt! Gwen and Tony broke up and Tony had to play 'Don't Speak' everyday for a year! Will you be able to sing a song written about you?" Shane lectured. But he was smiling.

"Shane, Caitlyn and I aren't going out, and we never will. It's all business -and friendship- for us," Nate replied seriously, willing himself not to turn red. He _did not _have feeling for Caitlyn Gellar. She was his little sister.

Oh ew.

"Yeah sure, Nathan. Get out of the car," Shane said, pulling himself out of the car himself. Nate got out too, and saw Caitlyn perched on the steps of Jason Red's house. Next to her was Jason, who was holding his guitar. Nate went straight for her, gripping her bass with his own clammy hands. She stood up from the steps, shaking out her curly honey-colored hair till it was falling down past her ribs. One purple curl stood out from the rest. Her leather mini skirt stuck to her like a fruit roll up, and her vintage Beatles shirt was half-tucked in. Purple converse enclosed her feet. Nate sighed.

"Hey Natey," she said, grabbing her guitar and kissing him on the lips. It wasn't a romantic gesture, though. It was how Caitlyn greeted all of the boys. Nate liked to think that she kissed him a little longer, though. Caitlyn truly only felt platonic feelings for Nate. Now, he, on the other hand, enjoyed Caity's kisses a little too much. Caitlyn slipped from Nate's grasp and kissed Shane once, before returning to her spot on the steps. Jason stood up.

"Hello!" Jason chirped happily. "Let's practice in the garage. I just bought a new amp, and it'll really help our sound-"

"Jase, get a grip on yourself," Shane said, grinning widely. Shane was the one who held the group together with his toothy grin. He was the one who made everyone calm down when they were in a fight, he was the one who smiled and made the whole room smile. He was the glue. He continued his conversation with Jason, leaving Nate and Caitlyn alone.

"So Nate, who's your girl of the week?" Caitlyn asked, putting one hand on her hips and raising one eyebrow. Nate noticed that she'd pierced her nose.

"Um, you know, I was thinking of getting back together with Hannah." He said, squirming slightly.

"Oh. Well, she's nice," Caitlyn said. Nate knew that none of the band liked Hannah, though. She was blonde and bubbly and sparkly. She was nice, they all agreed, and she was fun, that was true. But what they all said -and what Nate didn't see- was that well, dude, she _was_ an airhead. It had been confirmed when she stood up at a really heavy party one night and asked loudly, "Is this The Beatles?"

"You're joking right?" Caitlyn had snorted. The song on the radio was "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd. _So_ not the Beatles.

Nate shook that memory from his head and shrugged. "Yeah, she _is_ nice."

"Mhm," Caitlyn nodded. Then she skipped away and jumped on Shane's back. Shane laughed and gave her a piggyback ride all the way to the garage, forgetting that a piggyback ride was really just an excuse for a guy to feel a girl's ass. And he also forgot his conversation with Nate in the car.

"Guys!" Nate said, soaring into serious mode. "Stop fooling around. Set up, we gotta get started. Mom will only believe that we ran away for so long."

"You used that excuse again?" Jason asked innocently.

"Yeah... again?" Caitlyn echoed. Nate and Shane looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah," They said in unison.

"Whatever, let's get started," Caitlyn said, plugging her bass guitar in and playing a few chords.

"Yes... lets," Nate said quietly.

**AN: Soooo there you go. :) Thoughts?**


	2. How It Started

**AN: okay, to those of you who **_**did**_** review, i thank you. but i mean... only three?! ****pwetty pwease review?**

_**The Untitled**_

_**SourirexBeau**_

_**&&&**_

_**MrsMorrisonCobain

* * *

**_

FRESHMAN YEAR

"Dollface, do you even realize the talent you have?" Meredith Hudgens asked Caitlyn Gellar one morning, cupping the fourteen year-old's chin as she searched her green eyes. Meredith was a sixty year old english teacher who wore flashy jewels and begged the children to call her Meredith instead of - because it made her seem cool, hip, and young – Mrs. Hudgens. Meredith was quirky, Caitlyn admitted.

But she had damn good taste in music.

Caitlyn first noticed this when Meredith had been playing Led Zeppelin as the freshmen filed through the classroom on the first day of school. Immediately, Caitlyn decided that Meredith was number one on her "teachers who I might actually pay attention to" list.

Alas, Caitlyn's list was never wrong. Caitlyn did pay attention to Meredith... about everything. Including her voice.

Meredith, being a hardcore musician as well as a talented writer and teacher, tried to incorporate music into almost every lesson. One assignment was that you had to sing a page out of _Romeo & Juliet,_and then you had to write a song about it. Caitlyn aced it, singing in her unpolished yet perfect voice, and writing a song about how Romeo related to none other than Kurt Cobain. None of the students got the reference. And if they did, they probably would have wondered how the _hell _a heroine shooting, Courtney Love lover, brooding, self-abusing, suicidal, dead musician, related to Romeo at all. But of course, that's because they're not Caitlyn.

The next morning Meredith had told her that she had a wide a range and impeccable song-writing skills, and that there was someone who Caitlyn simply _must _meet.

It was about three months into school when this occurred. Caitlyn had already made friends with several people.

The first was barbie-standardized perfectionist, Tess Tyler. Caitlyn didn't know why she liked the blonde girl, and the blonde girl didn't know why she liked Caitlyn. But they did, and so they became attached at the hip. Tess was, one year older (_not _Freshman), and uber-hot (_not _a wild-haired freak), and somewhat of a flirt (_not _completely unconfident, as Caitlyn was... key word:_was). _Due to all this, Caitlyn's status shot up. She was suddenly cool. Tess soon became her best friend. Her very, very, best friend. They were inseparable, they couldn't live without each other - for awhile.

The second friend, was a shaggy-haired boy named Shane Grey, who also happened to be a year older than her. She had met him at the grocery store the week before school started..._ at a_ _grocery store_. She had simply wanted a can of Progresso soup. But what she got was Shane Grey. He had turned to her with a raised eyebrow in the canned soup isle, subtly bumped into her and then said this: "Oh, sorry, sugar. I'm Shane Grey. Yes, _the _Shane Grey. Please, no autographs. I know I am an eerily attractive and amazingly talented rock star, but please... restrain yourself."

Caitlyn, who was looking less-than-attractive in some Aerie sweats and her wildly wavy hair pulled back in a very messy bun, just raised an eyebrow and sauntered away, forgetting all about her can of soup.

Of course they met again when school started.

"Hey! Emerald eyes!" He had yelled across the hall on the first day of school.

_"What?!"_ She screeched. He laughed airily.

"It's what I've been calling you when I talk to my brother. He's never met you, you see. But I've told him all about you and about how we're soul mates, since no girl has ever ignored me before-"

"Sure," She cut him off, sarcasm dripping from her mouth when he stopped short, faking a hurt expression. She rolled her eyes, "continue!"

"Oh right," Shane said, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, cause' you see, the one thing I remembered most about you was your eyes. Cause' they're just so green! So we started to call you emerald eyes. Just... thought it was fitting. And when I saw you it sorta slipped out. And can you please tell me your real name so I can stop babbling now?"

"Caitlyn Gellar." She said, nodding her head. "I already know you're name."

"You do?"

"You said it, like, six times before," Caitlyn explained.

"I see..." he said.

And, as has been said many times before; it _was the beginning of a beautiful friendship__._

But back then, all Caitlyn could think about was what Shane had previously said; _'how we're soul mates…'_

Caitlyn shook Tess and Shane from her mind, and looked at Meredith.

"Who do you need me to meet?" She asked curiously.

"A boy whom I think you will mesh wonderfully with!" Meredith replied, clapping her hand together and grabbing at the phone on her desk. Caitlyn shook her head.

"Mesh wonderfully with." Caitlyn repeated flatly.

"Mhm," Meredith nodded. "Yes, and he's really quite talented in your department. He can sing, he can play guitar, and drums... I think he's learning piano--"  
Meredith was cut off when the person she had been calling answered the phone. "Yes, hello? Mrs. Hudgens, here. Can you please send..." She covered her mouth so only the person on the other end of the phone could hear the name. Caitlyn was dumbfounded. Was this woman insane? If she was going to meet the kid, she might as well know his name! When Meredith was done, she placed the phone in its holder and looked up at Caitlyn from her desk seat and smiled with satisfaction. "Well, now that that's done,we wait." She said.

And as they waited, Caitlyn, bit her nails, and tapper her foot, and rolled her eyes at every comment Meredith made, and laughed hysterically – on the inside_of course_ – at everything Meredith did, and made a mental note about the Algebra quiz she had the next day, and wrote 'I feel stupid… and contagious' on a PostIt note and stuck it on the woman's back, and wondered how many people would get _that_ reference. Meanwhile, Meredith painted her nails neon yellow, and spun around on her desk chair like a three year old yelling "Weeee!" all the while, and cursed profusely after smudging her new nail polish, and scolded Caitlyn gor laughing at her, and cursed again because she forgot to feed the cat – again -, which she had recently dopted and was named _Katy Perry_, and repainted her nails - neon orange this time -, and tried to use a school fan to dry them, only to give up and wink at Caitlyn as her special guest came into the room.

He wasn't expecting to walk into the room and find Meredith cursing at a young girl around his age, who was holding a glittery pink fan - decorated by Meredith - in her hands, placed directly over Meredith's brightly colored nails. The girl dropped the fan on top of Meredith's hands when she saw the "guest" standing at the door, and Meredith winked. If a wink could be loud, this one was, in fact, the loudest. Meredith stood up from her seat and pulled the girl up, getting some orange nail polish on the girl's long-sleeved shirt. The girl stopped and yelled at Meredith. Said "guest" stepped back for a moment. Even if she was Meredith... you just_don't _yell at a teacher.

"Hey!" The guest yelled at the girl. "Don't yell at Meredith. She's your elder!"

"Wow. Loser much?" The girl replied. "Elder?"

She said this at the same time as Meredith said this. "ELDER? Who are you calling an ELDER?"

"Don't call me a loser! You're a loser!" The guest replied, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh," Meredith moaned. "This isn't how it was supposed to _go._"

Meredith thought quickly. Naturally, the only way to solve this was simple. Meredith ran out of the room, locked the door and pasted a sign to the door so the kids inside could read it.

_Get along or stay in there._

And that is how Caitlyn Gellar met Nate Grey.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE? AT LEAST SIX? ****PLEASSSE?**


End file.
